improvfandomcom-20200215-history
Just The Funny
Just The Funny Just The Funny is Miami, Florida's most storied and acclaimed improv theater company, presenting shows and classes featuring Miami's best improv actors and instructors. Just The Funny is also the host improv group for the Miami Improv Festival, South Florida's premier comedy event. Just The Funny is also the creator and owner of The South Florida Improv Jam, which is an annual show comprising South Florida improv groups and raising thousands of dollars for several charities. For more information go to their website at: www.JustTheFunny.com Shows Just The Funny performs both longform and shortform improvisation, along with sketch comedy. Standout shows include: The Big Show, "The Mix Show", "Warriors of Dumb", "4-Play", "Longer Harder Improv", "The Improvised Talk Show Show", "Improv Against Humanity". Classes Just The Funny is Miami's leading, and most comprehensive, improv and sketch education resource. JTF offers 8 different classes, and is South Florida's only dedicated conservitory style improv training center. JTF's classes are professionally designed, fully structured, syllabus-driven courses taught by JTF's improv professionals, and all students receive a certificate of completion for each course. Just The Funny's Improv Acting Series classes and Sketch Writing class also include end of course student performances on Just The Funny's Stage. Classes Include: Improv Acting 1 Improv Acting 2 Improv Acting 3 Improv Acting 4 Improv Acting 5 Sketch Writing Improv for Teens Improv for Kids and Parents Cast Carlos Rivera, David Christopher, Jonathan Cabrera, Maria Tomaino, Michael Schiavinato, Matthew Mielke, Tom Nielle, Luis David Madera, Alex Suarez-Mondshein. Alumni Al Peña, Alex Perdomo, Ami Allen, Andres Solis, Anesys Campos, Angelica Cadena, Anthony Anderson, Cami Arevalo, Carlos Prado, Carolyn Morse, Casey Young, Chris Carlisle, Chris McQuade, Chris Whittaker, Christina Burchard, Clinton Ehrlich, Daniel Saltos, Ed Zeltner, Gene Gabriel, Gina Montet, Gus Florentino, Hali Levy, Heidi Holmes, Jason Finkelman, Jeff Lee, Jenny Figueras, Jim Doyle, Joey Martinez, Jossalyn Thiel, Justin Jacobsen, Justine Barron, Katie Rubin, Kerry Doherty, Kristy Webb, Laura Russell, Lucy Nuñez, Luis Arevalo, Luis Jimenez, Maha Mc Cain, Mark Ginzo, Maryann Tatum, Maureen Chandler, Michael Murray, Morgan Clement, Nicole Quintana, Paul Lasa, Raquel Almazan, Rei Arguelles, Rosi Boutinet, Sam Delima, Samantha Stern, Sheli Nathan-Miller, Thomas Dunn III, Tony Passafiume, Tony Patelli, Will Rubio, Eddie Mujica, Joey Greer. History Just The Funny, Miami's Home for Improv and Sketch Comedy, was founded in January 1999 by nine veteran improv actors who wanted create the funniest interactive comedy theater company in South Florida. Just The Funny performed it's first show on March 5, 1999 at the Absinthe House Cinematheque, an eclectic arthouse movie theater in downtown Coral Gables, Florida. After a successful four month run at the Absinthe House, Just The Funny spent a month performing at Florida International University in August of 1999, in exchange for a series of improv workshops for FIU's theater department. Following the run at FIU, Just The Funny spent four months looking for a new venue to call home. In January of 2000, Just The Funny began performing at the Holiday Inn across from the University of Miami in Coral Gables. Just The Funny performed at the Holiday Inn for two successful years. In December 2001, Just The Funny ended it's run at the Holiday Inn for a new venue. Just The Funny then went on to perform from November 2001 to May 2003 at the beautiful and intimate Dreamers Theatre in Coral Gables. During its run at the dreamers theatre, Just The Funny created The South Florida Improv Jam, which brought the 5 top improv groups from South Florida together to raise money for the Miami Children's Hospital Foundation. In May of 2003, Just The Funny moved to the Miami Science Museum, where they performed for 4 years, until December of 2007. During the run they created new shows and improv formats, and hosted four editions of the Miami Improv Festival, and The 5th Annual South Florida Improv Jam benefiting Children's Home Society of Florida, at which they sold out the 245 seat theater! Just The Funny now performs at the luxurious and spacious, yet intimate, Just The Funny Theater & Training Center at 3119 Coral Way in Miami, 6 blocks East of Miracle Mile. Category:Theatres